Captain Demoman
'''Captain Demoman' is an arrogant and self-obsessed RED Demoman TF2 Freak created by YouTube user AdmiralTrainstorm. Biography The Demoman who would become the Captain obtained his hat and sword through unknown means and took on the title of "Captain Demoman", despite not having a crew or even a ship for that matter. He is frequently killed as a result of starting fights he clearly isn't going to win. However, he never learns from his mistakes and whenever he respawns, he's eager to find someone to start a fight with. Through some miracle, Captain Demoman has actually managed to recruit two underlings, Robot Engie and Gravy Guitarman, and even though this becomes less surprising when one realizes the two underlings' lacking abilities, the former is widely considered to be stronger than his superior. Appearance and Personality Captain Demoman takes the form of a RED Demoman wearing a Tippler's Tricorne, as well as being equipped with an Eyelander nicknamed "Man-Fighting". Captain Demoman has a passion for "face-to-face man-fighting", using his Eyelander to feebly attempt to challenge his foes. He is in complete denial, believing that no one is capable of defeating him in battle, when it's actually in reverse; virtually any TF2 Freak, Monster or often an average mercenary can easily make quick work of him with little to no effort. He is incredibly foolhardy and will jump into any fighting opportunity he sees, which in the end, he is slayed by his challenger(s), removing his right to boast and proving him as a weaker foe. Ever since he recruited his minions, he also spends a good chunk of his time chatting with them, usually about how stronger they are than most other Freaks. Powers and Abilities Captain Demoman's only real ability would be his dubious sword skills, but his arrogance and inexperience never fail to get him killed. In fact, so far he has only emerged victorious against distracted Spies. He was once gifted a Chargin' Targe he used to defeat Cheese Scout, though the latter was taken off-guard in that instance. His preference for his sword however has apparently made him to never use it again. Faults and Weaknesses Firstly, Captain Demoman boldly challenges most individuals he encounters, including high-rank TF2 Freaks, which usually results in his inevitable, if temporary, demise. Secondly, he is not exactly vocally gifted, as his greatest insult is "'''GO HOME!'". Also, if he actually manages to sneak on someone, he usually will render his effort useless by loudly introducing himself and shouting ''"'IT IS''' mah face-to-face MAAAN-fightin'!"''. And of course, if it was not enough simply being one of the weakest characters in the TF2 Freak World, he is accident-prone as well, so sometimes zero effort is required to dispose of him. He has been killed by numerous individuals, including all members of Private Funnyman's entire unit, several strong Freaks such as Heavydile, Twitch, Handsome Rogue and Nightmare Medic, and even regular mercenaries. Trivia *A character resembling Captain Demoman (complete with hat and Eyelander) can be seen in the video Adventures with creepy Medic - Part 1.5 + 1.5. *An intoxicated RED Demoman appears in The Vicious Cycle of Dustbowl, on 1 April 2011, and briefly equips the Tippler's Tricorne and an Eyelander. However, he neither identifies himself nor acts like the Captain Demoman character. Captain Demoman's unambiguous debut takes place in Private Funnyman recruits a minion, where he is depicted as BLU, unlike during the rest of his appearances. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Private Funnyman recruits a minion *Spy betrays Captain Demoman *Captain Demoman attacks the BLU Team *How all the Pros play Cp_Coldfront *Heavydile kills Captain Demoman *Spy of Influence betrays Captain Demoman *How all the Pros play Ctf_2Fort *Captain Demoman goes to Junction and gets killed by that 6th Sentient guy, ya know? *Robot Engie gets kidnapped by the Gravel Pit Mafia *Private Funnyman meets Karma Soldier *Engineer's totally radical sentry *NUCLEAR SCOUT 7: PIRO TOTALLY LIKE, DEPLOYS ALL THAT JUNCTION POWER BUT STILL LOSES *Totally viewtiful gimmick vido ya know? *Captain Demoman meets Painis Cupcake *Private Funnyman goes to court: Part 1 *Hakurei Shrine Thingy (by PlacementGuy) *Product Man eventually retrieves his soda Part 1 By the community *The Monster *Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory *Nightmare Medic Meets An Unexpected Enemy *Some short bad video thing I made *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 7 - Full Power *Captain Demoman Confronts Death Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Demomen Category:Idiots Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by AdmiralTrainstorm Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Weaklings